yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumiko Obinata
"Someone let me know when all hell breaks loose, I want to be there when it starts so I can start taking notes, and be there when it ends so I can kick all the dead corpses I want." First Name Fumiko 'Last Name' Obinata 'IMVU Name' InukaAnite 'Nicknames' Mama, Fumi, Geisha-chan, 'Age' December 14th 22-25 'Gender' Female 'Height' 4'9" 'Weight' 98 lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Very well-mannered when on the job and in front of her clients, but when she’s out on the town and off the job, she gets feisty and easily angered. She does not like to fight unless it's defensive fighting, but she does not regret this life style of hers. She’s very enclosed in her personal life and doesn’t reveal much about herself. She’s not an angel, but in reality, she’s tainted. She doesn’t feel remorse for the man that she killed, and she’s glad that she left her family, and even curses them for giving her away. The only emotional flaw she has is that she has some sort of brain/memory lapse from when a thug clubbed her on the back of her head, so she tends to forget things from her past and she feels a little guilty for that, but not enough to feel remorse. 'Clan & Rank' Ginsei's Ex-Girlfriend 'What district do you live in?' District 2 ' ' 'Relationship ' Seperated from Ginsei Bore Oujin's children from Shinto realm Children Twins: Anne, female Alan, male 'Occupation' Private escort for high paying clients Owns a bar called the Cheap Lemon in D2 'Fighting Style' Jujitsu, defensive fighting 'Weapon of Choice' Switchblade, broken bottles, weapons of opportunity Allies/Enemies She blackmails her clients when she needs a quick ally. As for enemies, she stays away from cops, but they aren't technically her enemies. 'Background' Fumiko grew up in a household of six siblings. Her mother left their family when she was ten, and her father sold her off to some big hot shot man who owned a business, who then gave her family lots of money for her. The man raised her for ten years and when she became 21, she started sleeping with him for cold hard cash. Soon, she realized that she could make a living doing that very same thing; Fumiko quickly adapted to the mannerisms of the upper class, and soon began her work as an escort. But she couldn’t leave the man who bought her from her family without exacting some revenge. So she killed him and ran. This caused quite a stir in the business world and Yakuza world surprisingly. And that’s when she decided to get more information about the connection between corporations and Yakuza in japan. She strays away from cops and tries not to get too attached to her clients. Fumiko is a woman who sleeps with big dogs from corporations to get info on which corporations are allied with gangs and yakuza. She is very careful with her work, and never kills or injures her clients unless they figure out who she is. She’s a woman of mystery, and only reveals small things about herself to her clients. She’s not very open with her feelings and thinks anything above what she does (feelings wise) is a bother. Other than that, she’s dangerous, and not very easy to like outside of work. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark5 Epsidode 21: Pointless Wras 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC